The Night Before
by Cale Seraph
Summary: My final battle party's thoughts the night before Gregminster...


The Night Before

By Matt a.k.a. Brian Davis

Suikoden and all related characters are property of Konami and all the other affiliates etc... mainly meaning, they aren't mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I am one of the strangest Suikoden players ever. Well, at least that's what other players tell me. I decided to take the six (well, five, I felt McDohl was more of your own thoughts) characters from my party that I defeated the game with and figure out what exactly was going through their heads the night before the siege into Gregminster at the end of the game. Warning: the characters are a bit... erm… diverse but... well, I chose them. J

Chisou Star: Sarah

I pressed down the cloth in my hand against the washboard before me, like I had so many times before. Scrub once, scrub twice, scrub three times, check. That was my procedure for my whole life. I had done so near to one hundred times and still the stains of blood wouldn't wash out of these clothes. I sighed, standing from the cold floor under my legs. My knees had become red and irritated, even with the protection of my dingy blue dress. I sighed again, remembering how long I'd had the dress for. I hadn't wanted to wear it for so long, but I had nothing else. When it needed to be washed, I'd borrow a dress from Marie until I was finished. I rubbed my aching knee, groaning and noticing again the shining silver dagger on the belt of my dress. Sitting next to the wash basin, I leaned on one arm, thinking about the next day and the invasion of Gregminster. I didn't necessarily want to go and I didn't understand why Master McDohl had asked me to fight for him. The picture of the blood-covered clothes I had been washing played through my head over and over and I couldn't help but think of that blood being on my dress, slashed and ratty. Of course, I knew my Flowing Rune could protect me and heal me when I needed it but even that only lasted for so long before I couldn't cast any more healing spells. I pulled myself up to the basin again, soap in one hand and the shirt in the other and began scrubbing again, chuckling to myself. Sickening, I thought, how I could be chuckling at this time. The thought had struck that it hadn't been so long ago that I was just some lowly wash maiden in Kirov, scrubbing shirts and constantly running out of soap to clean them with. Then, Master McDohl came and took me from my routine boring life into the Liberation Army. It was thrilling, at first, but I tired of fighting quickly and tried to stick to washing clothes. Whenever he would come into the inn to rest, I'd quickly try to shrink, hoping to become invisible so as not to be brought into another battle I may not come back from. If I'd see him in the hallways of the castle, I'd simply nod and when I passed him, quicken my pace so he could not turn to me and invite me into his party. I liked Master McDohl, I wasn't mad at him for any reason at all. I just didn't like the fact that I might not come back to the castle again. I hadn't made many friends, of course, since most of the soldiers would walk in, give me the clothes that needed to be washed, and leave. I had once gotten into a conversation with that Liberation founder, Flik. Blue Lightning, as some called him. He seemed nice enough, for a soldier, but I must have caught him on a bad day. All he talked about was this girl he was in love with, Odessa. I had heard of Odessa Silverburg once in the castle but nothing actually ABOUT her. It was sweet, though, that even after her death, Flik still was in love with her and devoted to her. Maybe once the war was finished, I'd find someone like Flik to care for me. I smiled at the thought of myself in that position and the end of the war as I lifted shirt, revealing no spot of blood on the cloth. I hung it quickly and went back to the washing.

Chikei Star: Meg

I just got the order from Mister McDohl that I was going with him and the others to Gregmister and I realized how important I was to him. Of course, with my laser knife and my Sunshine Rune, I was important to the fight. I knew how to throw my dagger so it could unlock a door. Well, maybe not but I was good at it. With Uncle Juppo's training, I was really good with my trickster skills and I could use those, too. Even when I was looking for Uncle Juppo that day Mister McDohl came to Kaku, I knew he'd want to talk to me. He didn't seem really important back then like he did now. He seemed like another kid, like me. With the people around him, though, I could tell he was a big deal. Once he brought Uncle Juppo to me, though, I knew that he'd want me along. Two tricksters are better than one, right? I laughed a little when I had found those Fire Spears and worked on them with some spare parts. Even though, I was fighting the next day, I still wanted to have fun for the night. Uncle Juppo always told me, 'The best trick is the trick no one expects.' Well, wait until Mister McDohl saw these. These would work ten times better than before. I didn't think anyone would use them again for a long time, anyway, so there was nothing wrong with me fixing them to work better. I wasn't very good with inventing things or fixing things like this but I wanted to try. I had seen Miss Sarah and Mister Viktor before I got into the room and they both looked really sad and nervous about tomorrow. I couldn't see why, though. We were the good guys, of course we were going to win! Once we got to Gregminster, those bad guys would be running away quicker than we could get into the castle and then, it would all be over. I was ready to fight, though, and I knew Mister McDohl and the rest of the people with me would protect each other. I put a piece of scrap onto the spear in front of me as I began to think of how brave Mister McDohl was, going through all of this to save everyone. I knew from the first time I saw him, I liked him. Of course, he liked me too or he wouldn't have asked me to go with him. I giggled and really quickly, Mister Flik looked into my room. I covered my mouth and he raised his eyebrow at me. He was confused and didn't know why I was laughing but after the war, I'd probably go on another adventure so he wouldn't find out. I waved to him and he left while I kept working on my 'invention'.

Tenan Star: Flik

I slipped past that little trick girl's room and heard her giggle again after I had left. I exhaled deeply, becoming just a little annoyed with her but... she was young, I couldn't expect her to take the upcoming battle seriously. I had checked in with everyone who was going with me and Viktor the next day: Master McDohl, Sarah, the washmaid, Meg, the little trickster, Viktor already, and that other one. He kept to himself too much for me to be comfortable with, but it was Master McDohl's decision to bring him. I shook my head. I wasn't about to admit I wasn't tired, but I couldn't sleep. The thought of the war was preying on my mind. I kept remembering the early days of the Liberation when it was just me, Viktor, Humphrey, Sanchez, and...

"Odessa..." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears at the mere mention of her name. I wiped them away, hoping no one had seen my second of weakness. It had been so long since that day we had found her. It was all Sanchez' fault and, even though I acted like I had forgiven him, I couldn't. He was the unofficial murderer of Odessa, the one true love of my life. I still wished it had been me instead of her. Then I'd wonder if this pain I was feeling would be what she was feeling and I'm thankful it was her instead of me. I didn't have to worry if she'll ever come back because I knew that her spirit is guiding me through this and even if I died in the next battle, I'd be able to meet with her in the afterlife. I slid my sword from its sheath, stopping in the middle of the hall, and read it.

ODESSA

That was when I lost it. I quickly walked to my room and as soon as the door was closed behind me, I fell to my knees, crying like a madman. Through all of the memories, I kept thinking that Odessa wouldn't want me to cry. She'd want me to be strong and smile. I couldn't, though, I couldn't keep up the smiling anymore. The determination had worn my face and body and I couldn't stand holding in the tears anymore. These tears weren't like me. Since then, though, I wasn't even like MYSELF. The tears stopped suddenly as I stood, looking at my sword once again. As a solitary tear ran down the shimmering metal from my breakdown, I made a vow to myself that I would win this war no matter what it took. For Odessa...

Tensyo Star: Clive

I stood in the shadows, polishing the cold metal of Tornado and watching as the guy in blue ran into his room, sobbing. I stepped into the light, smirking to myself. Crying like that the day before the biggest fight of your life wasn't the way to go into it. However he made his revelations, though, I didn't care. I didn't even know his name. I just knew that I was going with him, the McDohl kid and some others to Gregmister the next day and it was the least I could do to follow the order. I hadn't found her yet and in the heat of battle, I could just disappear and look for her again. No one would miss me, I didn't make much of a presence. Finding her was my only intention and I hadn't found anything about her through this army. Still, I guess fighting for the greater good was worth the time out from running from town to town, trying to find Elza, the criminal gunner. I didn't know anyone in the Liberation aside from McDohl and didn't care either. McDohl was Teo McDohl's son. I knew all about Teo and the others. From what I heard, almost all of the other generals were part of the Liberation now but I stayed in the shadows of the basement most of the time, so I was lucky if I saw anyone, really. Not lucky, really, but seeing someone was rare. Even if I saw them, they usually wouldn't see me. It was better that way. Exchanging information with these people would be useless. Most of them, I wouldn't see after the war and didn't want to either. My job was far from over and finishing this battle was my main concern... the next day, at least. After that, I was going to find Elza and go back to the guild. I hadn't been there in forever.

Tenko Star: Viktor

I sat, nursing a cup of ale. Maybe being drunk the day before Gregminster was a bad idea, but anything to numb the nervous twitch in my stomach was what I wanted and liquor did that perfectly. I yawned. I was getting tired and after everything I had gone through in the past few days, I hadn't slept much. Usually, a strong guy like me wouldn't worry about battle but... there are other lives at stake. After becoming near to married to this damn sword in my hand, I felt it was about time to lay back and relax. So I was getting drunk, big deal. Flik would probably have a coronary about it and Master McDohl might look down on my habits, but during that last battle, it wouldn't matter. I wouldn't drink enough to end up with a hangover the next morning, just enough to get rid of the butterflies roaming freely in my stomach. Then, I'd go to sleep. The talking sword, the destruction of the world... this was turning into a lot more than I would've thought back in the Liberation. All because of Teo McDohl's kid. It wasn't his fault, it was the Scarlet Moon's but I still wonder if Master McDohl knows what he's going to do tomorrow. There will, no doubt, be resistance on the way into Gregminster and I'm sure that someone's going to be waiting for us at the end of our quest. That seer, Leknaat, has been helpful in telling us about our problems and how to solve them. Even if she did bring us that little prissy brat, Luc, she's still on our side. Who would've thought that this castle would house the Stars of Destiny? Who would've thought that me... Flik... Master McDohl... even those generals of the Scarlet Moon would be on those tablets? I looked down at my cup, noticing that it was empty and the weight of my eyelids was becoming way too much to bear. I stood, leaving my mug on the table and making my way to my room. It would be a long day tomorrow... and I wanted to be able to protect everyone as well as I could.


End file.
